Black Rose
by osnapitspolly
Summary: Its bout a Black Rose, Love, Hatered, frienships, and cruelty
1. What's his secret?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**Black Rose**

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl, around 12 or 13 years old. She had a hard life of poverty and hatred. Until he came along. The girls name is Kimiko. The boys name is Raimundo. When he came along, everything for Kimiko has changed.

She met Raimundo in her seventh grade literature class. It seemed as if he couldn't stand to have his hands off of her waist. If she stumbled and fell, she would "coincidentally" fall into his open arms.

She would blush furiously after that. When he would cry on his shoulder, he would let her be. When ever she was happy he would also become happy. If he would have a bad day and see her he would become happy.

But today something happened that he doesn't think he will recover for a while.

**I know a very slow and short start but that's all I had in mind next chapter will be better.**


	2. Scream House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**.

Scream House 

Something happened that he doesn't know what to do. Not every one knows about Raimundo's past and present, maybe also future. So he only told one person, KIMIKO. He tells her everything except this one. He doesn't know how every time he thinks about that it brings tears to his eyes so he hides from her so she doesn't see him cry and think he is weak.

Tuesday, February 20,2007 

Raimundo was at his locker putting away his things when Kimiko came up with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Kim?" asked a concerned Raimundo.

"Its my dad, he, he, he was drunk again and started to throw empty glasses at me. He then threw me out till he went to bed. When I knew he was really asleep I climbed through my bedroom window. And, and, and I went into my bathroom and I found a razor and I, I, I, I cut myself at the wrist." She mumbled and cried at the same time in his shirt then she showed him the scars on her wrist.

"Kimiko come here." He showed her to an empty classroom.

"Look cutting yourself is not the answer okay." He started.

"I know but," she was cut off.

"No buts look I know it's hard for you to adjust with your mom gone and your dad like this but you'll get through this and I'll help you through this also ok." He smiled at her assuring her.

He hugged her tightly not wanting to let go of her. Not wanting to let anything happen to her. All he wanted was to run away with her and never look back at everything that has happened to them both. But he knew he couldn't since 1st period has begun.

They both parted since she has Math and he has P.E. They only have 2 classes without each other. They have 2 with misery. Two whole periods with dirty looks people give them. And 2 whole periods with 2 people to give them headaches.

Their names are Ashley Katnappe and Jack Spicer.

**Okay I am done with this chapter I hope you will review this one also I thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. THANK YOU.**


	3. Jack Spicer and Ashley Katnappe

It was PE and Raimundo was waiting for class to start everyone was there just talking except for him. He was staring off to space until Ashley started walking up to Raimundo as if she owned everything. She was swaying her hips making everyone (ok at least most guys) that was in back of her or was talking stare her up.

"Hi Raimundo." She said in a voice that was supposed to sound soothing but ended up sounding worse than she looks. She took her seat on the bleachers next to Raimundo and looked at him. All he did was look at her.

"Ashley can't you ever leave me alone GOD you act like a sick dog." He said quietly to make her get the idea he was being mean but not trying to make her feel worse than she already is. But there was a slim chance of that happening because he knows she'll be mad for a while then she'll get over it and start hanging all over like she usually does. She couldn't take it anymore so she yelled.

"WHAT DID THAT TECHNO BITCH GAVE YOU A CHANGE OF HEART NOW?!?! BECAUSE IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY YOU NEVER LIKED HER ACTUALLY IF I REMEMBER RIGHT YOU NEVER LIKED ANY RICH GIRLS!!!! She said very pissed off that he isn't paying attention to her anymore. But he couldn't take it anymore either. She has stepped over the line so he just yelled also not caring everyone was already staring they waited to see what he is going to say to her.

"DON'T EVER CALL HER OR ANY ONE AT THAT MATTER THAT AGAIN! LOOK NO BODY LIKES YOU ASHLEY AND I'M TRIED TELLING YOU THAT AFTER YOU MADE OUT WITH ME WHEN I WAS DONE BEING DRUNK AND HAD A HUGE HANGOVER! LOOK I TRIED TELLING YOU IN A QUIET VOICE BUT YOU MADE A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS!" He said in the exact same tone. He got up from his seat and started to walk but he turned around and said in quiet voice that only the class including Ashley could hear.

"Ashley I might think your still a clingy whore but try clinging to someone other than me and to answer your question yes Kimiko -not "TECHNO BITCH"- did give me a change of heart." He said and with that he left to the other side of the bleachers with out a glance at her. Then Mr. Dojo (A/N: Look I'm running out of names just pretend Dojo is human so bear with me ok?) came in and started to talk about playing soccer. But all he did was ignore him and day dreamed about her.

Kimiko was sitting in class not noticing Mr. Fung was talking about anything actually. She was thinking about her mother, which brought tears to her eyes. Jack seemed to notice mostly because he was staring at her. He tapped her.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" He asked not much concerned about her but only staring at her." Nothing Jack just go back to listening to Mr. Fung." She hissed to him. But he seemed to not listen.

"So Kimi are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact yes Raimundo and I are going to see my dad tonight. Now leave me alone." She hissed at him again then glared forgetting about the tears that were falling.

"Miss Tohomiko Mr. Spicer is there something you want to share with the class?" Asked Mr. Fung annoyed that they interrupted the class.

"No sir sorry sir." They said in unison. When Mr. Fung went back to teaching Kimiko glared at him. But before she could hiss at jack they had to go to lunch.

Hey Kim ... whoa are you ok?" Asked Omi and Clay. But she really couldn't tolerate any more voices but she controlled her voice with them.

"No I'm not ok and do you know why not?" She asked hotly. Very sacredly they shook there heads.

"Because Spicer wouldn't stop bothering me in class and got me in trouble." She said steaming mad. Before they could say anything she excused herself. Omi and Clay looked at each other and made a face at her because of her sour mood then laughed.

When she went got out of the girls bathroom she heard crying and when she turned around she found Raimundo crying there. He has something with him also. She went up to him.

"R-r-Raimundo?" She stuttered. He turned around sharply and when he saw it was her his expression clamed down a little. She tried to smile a little and when she took the paper from him and she fainted.

OK that's where I'm going to leave it because I cant think of anything anymore so review.


	4. The reason

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**_

**Sorry I haven't been updating like you would like me to but I have been busy with a bunch of things that kept me busy mostly with my whole I'm happy I didn't flunk out of school anyways I'm babbling like an idiot on with the story….**

The Problem

Kimiko woke up in a bed. It took her a bit of time to remember where she is but she got it. But she also remember the note it replayed in her mind on what it said:

Raimundo,

I know you're being nice to her and I'm really disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than that. Oh well we'll just have to fix that won't we. Better yet why won't come by the forest at 9:00 P.M. So we can deal with some matters about her.

Signed,

Alex and Black Rose

P.S. If you do not show I swear on the love of life I will take her to Black Rose. Now you better go or else things happen to her and it won't be pleasant for her anyways. Oh and you'll find out who is Black Rose tonight.

"WHAT!?!?" Yelled Kimiko. Annoyed that Raimundo was calling her name way too much especially since she was right in front of him.

"Nothing I just saw you awake and you were staring off to space so I tried to…" He was cut off.

"Get to the point." She said pissed off for some weird reason. But he didn't like it actually he was scared you know for a guy **(A/N: They grew to fear her)**

"Sorry … I just wanted to say since your up you should get some fresh air because you kind of hit your head pretty hard. Plus there's something you should know about that note you read before fainting." He said chuckling at the scared look she has on her face. When he turned away Kimiko called out to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Want to take a walk with me?"

"I'm sorry I can't you read the note. They'll take you away and it's already 8:55 P.M." He said.

"I don't care, there's a reason I won't let you go, and that reason won't come true if you don't go!" She yelled.

"No don't worry nothing is going to happen." He said trying to reassure her. But it didn't work.

"No Raimundo look I know it will happen because the same thing happened with my mom." She said on the verge of tears.

"What?" He asked confused at everything she just said.

"Look I'll tell you something about this note and why it made me faint." She said and took him to a pond.

"OK this happened before my mom was married to my dad and before me." She took a deep breath and continued. " OK my mom was with my dad still and of course he was rich and happy with my mom. Well he got that exact same note and he went to the abandoned bowling alley and they tried to kill him but he escaped and then they started to threaten him and eventually took my mom and that was when she was pregnant with me. They kept her hostage for a while until she started going in labor and my dad rushed there and she gave birth to me with my dad by her side and she was still weak from birthing me and said to my dad to take me and leave her and she kept saying that to him while crying eventually he did leave her while crying and took me and then he heard a blood shot scream and he knew she died. He was fine until he told me at the age of 11 and I've kept that to myself since then. But after he told me that he started saying it was his fault and then the drinking started and went on from then.

She stopped and was crying in his shirt. He didn't care that his shirt was wet form tears he didn't care that he wasn't at the meeting he didn't care they weren't at her dad's home all he cared about was her. It was hours before she stopped crying and he took her home she said goodnight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It was only a few seconds after she went inside she gave the exact same blood shot scream she said her mom did. He ran inside and found her father dead and drenched in his own blood but Kimiko was not there. But what he feared next was he found a note. Shakily he read it.

**I just wanted to leave it there and see if you want me to continue with that R&R please!!!!**


	5. Have To Find Kimiko

OK YES I'm updating more and it's going to be a little confusing (and yes to some people it confused me to) so on with the chapter…

Have To Find Kimiko

It was more than a day and Raimundo still couldn't find Kimiko and he really was scared out of his mind. And the note didn't help either. So he tried to reread it:

Pedrosa,

I told you to come and you didn't I guess we have to take matters in our own hands oh well I won't tell you where the girl is but I will give you a hint listen she probably told you a story that happened I want you to think hard and go to the same place that happened in the story she told you got that.

Signed,

Alex

Raimudno slapped his forehead and remembered something that Kimiko told him: the bowling alley an abandoned bowling alley at that.

"I have to make sure it was the one they were talking about and the only way to find out was to go there." He said to himself.

Raimundo of course knew that he was in deep and Kimiko… well she might as well try and escape because she is in deeper because of him. But what bothered him the most was why they killed her father maybe it was from what she told me and they finally got him but he really didn't know.

Damn this place is huge wonder why they abandoned it. Oh well.

"Where are you Kimi?" He whispered to himself.

"HELP ME!!!" Raimundo heard a girl's voice.

"KIMIKO!!!" he yelled while running as fast as he can.

When he reached there he didn't like what he saw. Kimiko was chained up and really beat bad. She was crying and looked like she was close to blacking out. It hurt Raimundo to see her like that. But wasting no time he ran to her and tried to break the chains but it won't budge.

"Come on!!" He yelled.

"Rai look out!!" Yelled Kimiko. When he turned around he got hit on the head with a metal pipe. But he tried so hard to keep his head up and conscious but he couldn't he just blacked out.

**Ok I'm going to keep it at that so please review. Oh and before I forget thank you every one who reviewed. It meant so much for me!!**


	6. Finding a way out

**OK I am on my 6****th**** chapter Yeay I'm so happy and everyone I'm going add anyone who wants to be in the story because this chapter has a twist in it. Plus thx for everyone who reviewed my story.**

Finding A Way Out 

Raimundo woke up with a start he tried to move his stiff arms and legs but he couldn't when he looked down pain went through his head and felt his energy he had left drain down. When he slightly turned his head he saw Kimiko crying in her sleep he saw that she was beaten again and this time worse. This made him really angry and he even he was trapped in this he knew he had to reach to her some how.

"Kimiko." Whispered Raimundo. But she didn't budge.

"Oh she won't talk to you for she is drugged down and she could only wake if you get her out of her dream or nightmare in this matter." Said a voice he recognized quickly. He turned around and there was the owner of the voice Alex.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?!?" Yelled Raimundo. Alex pressed a button and let Raimundo go. As soon as Raimundo was let go he charged at Alex and started to fight. Raimundo hit Alex so hard he smashed through a wall. As fast as he could he got Kimiko out and started to run while carrying her. He finally got her and when he ran he hit an end stopping thinking he was stuck.

"Raimundo!!!" Kimiko cried in her sleep. He looked down and found her tears in her sleep he looked worried so he started to look around for a way out but he seemed to not find one. It seemed like hours -when really it was only a few minutes- when Raimundo found a door. But something shot the door and made it close. Raimundo looked around and found Alex with a gun.

Alex eyes were glowing red and Raimundo was sure that was not its regular eye color because his eye color is blue. That confused Raimundo but that didn't stop Raimundo, he kept on running until. He found another door. He didn't care what door it was he got in.

What Raimundo didn't suspect was it was a dining hall. Looks like he was trapped. He laid Kimiko down on the floor and found a glass of water. He took and poured the water over Kimiko. She awoke with a start. She shivered. Raimundo knew she was probably scared mostly because when he got next her she moved away with fear in her eyes.

"Kimiko it's me Raimundo." Raimundo said in a low voice to not startle her. Kimiko looked at him and started to calm down.

"Hey where are we?" She asked Raimundo.

"Were in a very old abounded Bowling Alley thing." He said laughing at how stupid he sounded.

"Hey you know and way out of here?" He asked looking around.

"Yes but you'll have to run faster than anything in your whole life k? Kimiko asked also looking around.

"OK." He said believing her. She stood up and ran faster than any human kind. That really surprised him but he let that slip from his mind. When he finally caught up to her. They found a way out. They started running away from Alex away from anything else they could find in the bowling alley.

"Good he's right where I want him. You did good Alex your dismissed now out of my way." Said a very rotten and freaky voice that can give you chills running down your spine.

**OK I'm done hope you liked this chapter!! O and like I said there's the twist for ya anyone want to be in the story right your name or right a fake name just right a name k? Ok.**


End file.
